Comfort
by Marchgirl
Summary: Rikuo has a headache and needs to rest. Kazahaya watches over him and wonders if his presence in Rikuo's life helps him at all.


I'v got another fic for Legal Drug. Seems I'm on a roll lately. I did something a bit more serious than my usual stuff, so if you're looking for sex you're going to be disappointed. I wanted to do something about the two boys as friends and flesh out what they mean to each other. I guess I need to do this since they are taking forever to release the next volume. Scream! Any way I hope you'll give this a chance and as always PLEASE REVIEW!

I do not own Legal Drug or it's characters.

* * *

COMFORT

Rikuo's head was throbbing – a headache. Great, and on their day off too. It was just after breakfast and already the day was ruined. They hadn't made any plans but he and Kazahaya usually managed to find something to do, somewhere to go. He looked for Kazahaya and saw him humming as he made up his bed. Rikuo gave a weak smile, most of the time the other boy was in a good mood but Rikuo knew he'd be disappointed that they couldn't go out and do something.

He moved to the couch and sat down resting his head against the back. In moments Kazahaya joined him and turned on the TV selecting a comedy movie channel, his latest craze.

"So what do you think we should do today?" Smiling he looked over at Rikuo then frowned. The other boy was pale and looked tense. "What's wrong? You sick?"

"No, just a headache." Rikuo looked out of the corner of his eyes. "Sorry, I know you probably wanted to do something today but I don't think I'm up to it."

"Hey that's okay, no problem. Don't worry about it."

"You don't have to stay just because I've got the headache from hell, go out and enjoy the day."

Kazahaya looked at Rikuo; he really looked to be in pain. He wondered if he should leave and let him rest. "Maybe I will in a little bit." Kazahaya got up as Rikuo threw an arm over his eyes and settled deeper into the cushions. Going to the windows, he closed the blinds so the light wouldn't make Rikuo's head hurt worse.

Rikuo heard Kazahaya moving about but didn't think too much about it, he just figured he was going to go out and leave him to his pain. He really should get up and take something; the damn headache wasn't going to go away on its own but moving seemed like too much trouble. _She_ was the cause of his pain. Tsukiko. He'd dreamed of her again last night. Darkness and blood, lots of blood. Rikuo wondered how long it would take to find her. Saiga and Kakei were doing all they could but there was no progress, none.

When Rikuo had learned of Kazahaya's ability he thought maybe he could help but nothing so far had been helpful but if they could just find a clue, then Kazahaya could get a reading on it and at least he'd be a step closer to finding her. Suddenly he felt Kazahaya standing in front of him and he moved away his arm. Rikuo was prepared for the light to attack him but only blinked once as he noticed how dark the room was now.

"Here, you should take these. They should help." Kazahaya stood holding a cup of water and two pills in his hands.

Rikuo looked from the pills to Kazahaya who smiled softly. "Go on, take them. I'll wait until I'm sure you feel better before leaving. Promise I'll be quiet too. Okay?"

He stared for a minute more them took the offered salvation. "Thanks, Kazahaya."

Kazahaya made sure he took the pills then he sat back down on the couch and turned the volume low on the TV and true to his word he didn't utter a sound. In silence the two watched the antics of an old black and white movie. Occasionally Kazahaya would look over at Rikuo and noticed his eyes drooping. Good, he thought, sleep would help lessen the pain too.

A half hour passed and Kazahaya's own eyes were getting heavy when a weight fell against him. Startled he looked to see Rikuo slumped against him. Kazahaya decided it was time he took off and let him rest so he tried to move from under Rikuo whose head was on his shoulder. He grunted softly as he pushed at Rikuo, he was a big guy and asleep he was dead weight.

"Geez! Wha-?" Kazahaya had just managed to sit Rikuo up when the boy shifted and laid down on his lap. Rikuo stretched then rubbed his face against the cushion under his head and started snoring lightly. Kazahaya was shocked, now how was he supposed to leave. Rikuo was deeply asleep and looked peaceful. Should he wake him? But he was finally asleep and he didn't want Rikuo's headache to come back. Kazahaya sighed and tried to make himself comfortable.

He chuckled softly, only asleep would Rikuo allow this but Kazahaya didn't mind. It felt - safe, normal. The two of them like this. Both of them had lost or were missing someone important in their lives and now they relied on each other. There were many times Rikuo had saved him when they were on those weird jobs of Kakei-san and if nothing else, Kazahaya knew he made Rikuo laugh. In fact, it seem those were the only times when Rikuo did smile or laugh.

"Tsukiko." Rikuo said her name in his sleep and frowned.

Kazahaya wished he could help more when it came to Tsukiko but as yet nothing he'd seen had been helpful. Carefully he touched Rikuo's hair and started stroking the black strands. Rikuo's breath caught then he sighed and made himself more comfortable on Kazahaya's thigh. Kazahaya sighed too, he thought he'd woken Rikuo but he seemed better now. He wished he could do more for Rikuo than just to make him laugh, he wanted to find answers for him and ease the pain he buried deep inside.

It was funny that they both had problems with the women in their lives. _Rikuo couldn't find his and I left mine behind. It's not that I wanted to leave but it had to be done. Leaving was the only answerI could come up with. _His chest hurt just thinking about her. Time, it would take time before things would be right again with him and Kei.

_Tsukiko. Tsukiko smiling. Tsukiko scared. Tsukiko screaming._ Kazahaya jerked as he saw these images in his mind. _Green Drugstore. Kakei. Dark shades, Saiga. Empty apartment. Snow. Boy in the snow. Boy – Kazahaya in the apartment. Kazahaya in the store. Kazahaya smiling and laughing. Fun- laughing at Kazahaya._ Kazahaya watched as after that last image, Rikuo smiled in his sleep.

Comfort. He'd given Rikuo laughter, comfort - a release from thinking and worrying about Tsukiko. Kazahaya was pleased; he hadn't thought he'd done much for Rikuo at all but if his being silly and putting up with all the teasing actually helped then it was worth it.

The two of them had problems, problems with no ready answers but they had each other. They were roommates, co-workers and… friends who looked out for one another.

Feeling warm and sleepy Kazahaya leaned back into the couch; maybe he'd take a nap too. It was still early, later when they woke and Rikuo was feeling better, they could go out and have some fun. It was nice not to be alone in the world, to know there was someone you could turn to for comfort.

The TV watched as one boy slept with his head cushioned on the lap of his friend, while the other tangled fingers in his hair and joined him in sleep, each giving comfort to the other.


End file.
